


Good morning, your fluffyness! [Podfic]

by CurryDraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A duck actually, A duck-shaped Gabriel if you will, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Ducks, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryDraws/pseuds/CurryDraws
Summary: Sam awoke with a duck on his chest.[A recording of a fic by KD Heart]





	Good morning, your fluffyness! [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good morning, your fluffyness!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720475) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



 

 

  * [mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xDmLkIamejAV-lBaRyC-LCHBnGvCzqe8/view?usp=sharing)



  **Size:** 4.0 MB

**Duration:** 00:04:25

 

I've been wanting to try doing a podfic for sometime now and it was really fun, even if it's short.

Criticism welcome :)

And please don't forget to leave a comment on the original work!


End file.
